


Once Upon A Nightmare

by OwlBabies



Category: Maleficent (2014), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comforting Mycroft, Crossover, Gen, Nightmares, Other, Singing, Young Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlBabies/pseuds/OwlBabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Greg awakes from a nightmare and Mycroft happens to know the perfect song to sing him to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Nightmare

There was an awful high pitched squeal that made Mycroft jolt with surprise. It was the dead of night, the air was crisp and soundless. _Was._ The noise came so sudden and unexpected, disturbing the calmness of the forest surrounding the small cottage that housed the three pixies posing as peasant women whom “took care” of the young prince. Ah, the young prince.

Mycroft peered into the dusty lattice window of the small cottage to see the little prince clutching his blanket in a whimpering and sobbing mess. _Must have been a nightmare._ Mycroft thought to himself as he watched the child.

The child was poorly taken care of. He had a mop of tangled jet-black hair atop his head, was slightly mal-nourished, and was deprived the love and affection he desperately needed. Which his guardians tried, though they weren’t experienced with children like they had claimed to be, not that the king or queen particularly cared for their first-born’s well-being. The tike was cursed to fall into a deep slumber on his sixteenth birthday as it was, Mycroft sighed.

Greg opened his eyes against his fear of the dark, and through his bleary, tear filled eyes, and despite Mycroft’s ominous, tall, and horned silhouette, the boy instantly called out, “Fairy Godmother!”

Mycroft’s eyes widened, then he sighed once more; he hadn’t been intending to be seen. “Why must I be a ‘Godmother.’” He whispered as he turned, stalking toward the door, giving Anthea a sharp “quiet” when she squawked out a giggle.

Mycroft opened the door with a slight push, hunching over to accommodate his horns and height. Once inside he tapped the creaky wooden floor with his staff; creating a soft green glow to emit from it, spreading across every corner of the cluttered room. Mycroft’s eyes landed on the wee boy just as he was hopping off his make-shift bed and running toward Mycroft’s tall figure.

Greg wrapped his arms tightly around Mycroft’s tall legs. He was quivering. “I had a scary dream, Fairy Godmother…” the little prince sniffled out.

Mycroft stared down at the little one, Greg was so tiny compared to himself. Mycroft didn’t have much experience with humans in general, much less human children. Mycroft had always been treated like a monster, so that’s what he intended to come off as, or at least was convinced to come off as. Yet the young prince hadn’t been afraid of him even as an infant. It disgusted Mycroft…or was that happiness? That thought disgusted him more. “I see.” Was all he said, as he stooped down to get eye-level with the boy.

Greg took the opportunity to hug Mycroft’s neck instinctively, making Mycroft freeze. “You came to make sure the mean monsters didn’t hurt me, didn’t you?”

Mycroft took in a small breath, “yes. Yes I did.” Hesitantly wrapping his lanky arms around the small figure, barely touching him for fear Mycroft would injure the fragile thing. _The boy will be tortured enough by my doings._ Mycroft said to himself in his head.

“Thank you..” Greg sniffled. He was still shivering; the cottage was much colder than it was inside. Most likely due to the fact the icebox had probably been left open by the pixies. And Mycroft wasn’t exactly warm-blooded. 

Mycroft paused there for a moment, and then silently stood, taking Greg with him, lifting the little one up. “It’s too cold for you.” He held the boy close talking soft strides to the bed to avoid making too much noise. Mycroft gently laid Greg back down in his bed made of an animal trough and straw. “You shouldn’t be up at this hour.” Mycroft pulled the downy blankets over Gregory and up to his chin.

“But I can’t sleep. The monsters will get me if I close my eyes..” Greg trailed off.

“No, they won’t. Those monsters don’t exist.” 

“But…I’m not sleepy.” Greg stared up at Mycroft with big, pleading eyes.

Mycroft kept his gaze with Greg, dreading what he knew was coming next. He had no other choice, he knew using magic wouldn’t be fair to the little boy. “I’ll sing you a song then. Something my mother sang to me as a baby.” Mycroft knelt at his bedside. Greg awaited with gleaming brown eyes. 

Mycroft quietly took in a breath and began,

_“I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream~  
I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam~   
And I know it’s true that visions are seldom all they seem~   
But if I know you, I know what you’ll do~  
You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream~”_

Gregory was drifting deeply asleep in no time; Mycroft’s voice was as smooth and soothing as honey, and the green gleam danced gracefully with Mycroft’s singing, lulling the little prince.

Soon Greg was fully asleep and Mycroft was safe to go, so he stood, gazing at the peaceful child in front of him for a minute longer before he made his way out. He reached the entrance and laid his hand on the scruffy wood door, then turned to look over his shoulder, “Goodnight, beastie.”

Mycroft shut the door silently behind him then trailed down the cobbled pathway leading toward the cottage, making his way to the forest ahead of him.

“What was all that about?” Anthea said, leaning against a tree she had been perched on, her words riddled with a smirk. 

“I’ll cause enough damage to the boy, the least I could do is give him a good night’s rest he actually asked for.” Mycroft only walked passed her.

Anthea paused for a few beats to push away the regret she carried for Mycroft, and followed after him. “You know, he only calls you ‘Godmother’ because your cape looks like a dress.”

“Yes, I know.” A slight tone of mixed amusement and annoyance enriched his words as they walked off together, to leave the little cottage in silent peace.

\--------------

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream~  
I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam~  
And I know it’s true that visions are seldom all they seem~  
But if I know you, I know what you’ll do~  
You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream~_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, song, or the movie this was based off of (Maleficent).


End file.
